Change of Heart
by The Grimm Storyteller
Summary: Set in Season 3. Elijah considers letting his siblings torture and hurt Klaus when he reawakens them for all he's done to their family. Then he meets a girl who truly changes his opinion. Slight Elijah/OC. Contains suicide. Oneshot


Elijah was angry to say the least. How dare Klaus do this to them. How dare he do this to their family. Finn had been in a box for 900 years, Kol had been in his for 100. He'd also just learnt that Rebekah was once again daggered. Klaus was a menace who needed to be taught a lesson.

So, the oldest Mikaelson sibling walked down the street, a large frown in his face, deep in thought. That was, of course, until he slammed into something making him stumble. It was a girl. She was a pretty little thing. Quite tall and very skinny. Too skinny for his liking. It looked as if she never ate. Her eyes were the colour of hazelnuts, standing out against her pale skin. Her black hair went down the length of her back, a few strands covering her face.

She didn't seem to mind him knocking into her. The girl had a smile on her face as she bent down to the pick up the items she'd dropped. (A rather large amount of books). Ever the gentleman, he bent down to help her. " I'm terribly sorry for knocking into you."

To his surprise, the girl just laughed. " It's alright, you were deep in thought. Name's Laura. You?" Laura stood up again once all the books were back in her possession, them she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Elijah took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura. I am Elijah."

" Well, it's nice to meet you too, Elijah. So, penny for your thoughts?You seemed quite stuck in them. That is, if you don't mind me asking." Laura then proceeded to throw an old penny at him. What a peculiar girl.

" It's complicated. Family drama" He simply stated.

" Oh! We all have a bit of that! You tell me yours, I tell you mime." He sighed. It couldn't harm to tell her could it? He may just leave out the vampire parts.

Now, how should he phrase it? " It's my younger brother. I have 4 siblings. He's the third oldest. Me being the oldest then my brother, Finn." The girl nodded. It was simple enough so far. " Our parents died a while back. Since then, Niklaus has been spiralling out of control. He causes fights, arguments, feuds... He's a nightmare. We're considering just shipping off to a school for troubled children." It wasn't anywhere near the truth, but it was enough.

The girl frowned. A look that Elijah thought did not suit her face. " That's not right. He's still your brother. Your parents are dead, he's handling it in his own way. Give him some space and time to breathe. Time heals all wounds. Give him that. Give him time to think things through." The original vampire was stunned. Here was a human girl giving him good advice about Niklaus.

" Thank you. I'll talk to my other siblings about it."

" It was great to meet you, 'Lijah'" She then took out a piece of paper with some numbers on it from her pocket and handed it to him. "Call me sometime, I'd like to see you again.! Now, I must be on my way!" With that, the odd girl dashed off. Elijah would definitely call her, she intrigued him. Her advice really made him think, though. Did Niklaus really deserve torture! Or maybe just leave him alone. The thought of being alone always scared him.

He tucked Laura's number safely into his pocket then carried on walking, feeling happier than before.

-Time Skip-

Elijah awoke the next day, feeling rather calm. He'd already decided he was going to call Laura later that day. He wouldn't admit it but after their first encounter, he'd already started to all for the girl.

He then proceeded to get dressed and put on a clean suit. The oldest Mikaelson sibling had seen a cafe that he'd like to visit for a human breakfast. He strolled him casually. The table he sat at was by the window. A waitress came by to take his order and he ordered a pot of coffee as well as eggs and bacon.

There was a small TV shoeing the news. He stared at it, seeing what story they were covering today. It showed a woman standing by an old clock tower. " I am standing at the scene where the body of Laura Harling was found earlier this morning. The seventeen year old was suspected of climbing onto the roof and jumping off, effectively killing herself it is said Laura suffered from depression via having her childhood in social services. The young girl was also found to be in possession of 50g of Cocaine."

The TV showed a picture of a girl. She had hazelnut eyes and black hair. He knew her instantly. It was the girl. Laura. His Laura. This couldn't be right. Se seemed so happy. Not in the slightest bit depressed. His poor Laura. He decided then, he was going to honour her memory and show mercy on Klaus,

He walked out of the cafe, leaving fifty dollars on the table. He was no longer hungry.


End file.
